


Newt Has Feelings For Thomas

by Newtmastydia



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Newt, M/M, Minho (mentioned) - Freeform, Newt sleeps with other people, Sonya is a bitch, thomas is a hot nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtmastydia/pseuds/Newtmastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt knows that something isn't right. He doesn't react the same way to situations as others do. He's confused, he's lost. And he's just about to start college. When he first gets there, he doesn't know what to expect. He's failing his classes, he can't do anything right. He's so down under, he's stuck. So newt tries to clear his head. But by doing so, he's unaware of the fact that a certain brunette is very fond of him. Newt doesn't know how to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the second fanfic I've ever written, and my first newtmas fic. I've read all the books and I'm in love with these two. I hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated:) (btw sorry my grammar is atrocious)

Newt has been in college for a year. Everybody knows him, and the teachers hate him. Newt doesn't "date," and frankly he doesn't want to. He's perfectly fine the way things are, he's not happy, he's never been. But at least things are neutral.

Newt has a steady job at a local coffee shop, and he lives alone in an apartment above the coffee shop. Newts parents live far away from him, called him a "mistake" they called him a "disgrace." And Newt had believed it all. He knew he would never become someone he wanted to be friends with. He had a poor paying job, he always had shitty grades, and he couldn't keep a relationship. Newt was the definition of a _mess_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was six in the morning when his alarm clock went off, he sat up and stretched. He took a deep breath and got up with only his boxers on.  

Newt wasn't a bad person, he knew that. But he sure as hell loved acting like one. He threw on a black T-shirt with a button at the top and blue jeans. Newt decided he smelled fine, he ran his fingers threw his hair and decided it was good enough. He strapped on an old pair of sneakers, grabbed his apartment key and was out the door. He realized he forgot to brush his teeth so he went back in and brushed them quick, then he was out to work. After he closed the door behind him, all he had to do was walk down a flight of stairs, open a door, and he was at his job.

Newt lived in New York, so the little coffee shop was almost always busy. His classes started at nine, so he could work for a good two and a half hours before he was off to his college. Today there was a new employee to the Glade (the coffee shop) and he was not excited. Newt was perfectly happy just working there Brenda and him. Brenda was someone Newt considered to be his only friend. She lived next to him in the apartments above the coffee shop. She was mostly a quiet neighbor, though her girlfriend Teresa came over all the time and they would talk through the night. Newt didn't know two people had so much to talk about, he thought that eventually they would run out of things to say, but no.

Brenda went to the same college as Newt, she was the only one who really knew who he was. But she respected his wishes and kept it a secret. She gave him good advice, and sometimes Teresa and Brenda would come over to Newts apartment to help him with his study's, well when he did them.

Newt spent most nights with another companion, they would never come over to his apartment though, he didn't want anyone to know where he worked. A few minutes later a boy with brown eyes and brown hair walked in. And at first Newt thought he was a costumer, then he remembered they closed up the shop for the new employee. The new guy looked around for a while, then walked up to Newt, his eyes were soft, and he had bags under his eyes, probably didn't sleep very well. The boy was probably around twenty one to twenty two, Newts age, and he looked familiar. He walked up to Newt.

"Hi, I'm Thomas!" And they shook hands. Thomas's hand was firm and strong. And he was way too enthusiastic for six in the morning.

Newt nodded and introduced himself "I'm Newt."

He pointed to Brenda "and that's Brenda. Welcome greenie." Thomas waved to Brenda then walked over to her.

They showed Thomas what he would be doing, he was the new cashier, and they showed him how to work the cash register. Around eight fifteen Thomas spoke.

"I have to get going, I go to the WCKD..." Newt froze, he spoke,"Wait, you go to the college WCKD Univerity?" 

The brunette nodded. That's why the greenie looked so familiar, Newt didn't know how to handle the situation, he was completely dumbfounded.

"Is that alright?" The brunette spoke.

Newt looked at the brunette and shook his head. "No of course, that's just where Brenda and I go to college also." The brunettes face light up. "Cool! I guess we can all carpool then!" Newt felt vomit rising in his chest.

Brenda and Thomas both had classes that started at nine thirty. It was official Newt was screwed, his reputation was now all going to shatter, just because of the new greenie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brenda drove all three of them to their university. Thomas offered to drive, but Brenda insisted, so Newt got to sit next to the brunette for half an hour - how fun. Thomas was the first to speak.

"So when do your classes start?" The blond looked over, and was disgusted by the happy expression on the brunettes face.

"Nine." Newt said sternly.The brunette didn't say anything in return, he might have gotten that Newt didn't want to talk, but he was mistaken.

"So word has it that you are about to get kicked out..." The brunette hesitated and said the last part softly. The blonde sent Thomas a deadly stare, then turned away.

"Why do you care?" Newt was now getting frustrated, and hell it had only been five minutes, this was going to be a long trip.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted help studying..." The brunette kind of trailed off with his last word but Newt still heard it, he looked at the brunette with a confused look. And he looked at the brunette harder, he had long eyelashes and moles on his face, he was actually a very attractive guy.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something that would want to spend time with you instead of helping me study?" The brunette seemed taken back, and then he looked sad. Like a word the blonde had said brought back an awful memory or something, so Newt decided to let it be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had finally reached the University. Thomas was the first to get out of the car, then he held the door for the blonde. The brunette said goodbye and that he would see him later, but the blonde just continued to walk the other way. Brenda and Thomas both had the same class and already seemed close, maybe they were already friends?

Newt went to his locker and threw on his leather jacket, and put on his sunglasses. Teachers always made him take them off, but he loved to wear them in the halls.

He stuck his hands in the leather pockets and walked to his first class - phycology. Newt was convinced that something was off with his brain, so he decided to take phycology as his major. He was often fascinated by the topic and would only sometimes leave the class. The professors name who teaches the class his name is Mr. Janson. He's actually a very interesting man, but Newt would never admit it. Everyday Mr. Janson talked for an hour and a half. But Newt enjoyed very minute of it.

He was peacefully sitting in his regular seat when he got taped on the shoulder, he looked up and saw a red haired girl giving him a note and a smug smile. She was cute, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He looked at the note.

**"My next class isn't till one, why don't you say we get out of here."**

He looked back at her, she was biting her lip, he smiled sweetly at her. And then continued to listen to Mr. Janson. After the class was over he walked out of the room and waited by the door, finally the girl came out, he nodded at her and headed towards the back of the school. Of course he knew she would follow, at the back of the school there was this small room that no one knew about, well except Newt and the girls he took there.

He opened the door, and directed for her to go in, he turned on the small lamp at the back of the room, there was only little light, but that's all he needed. She set down her books and immediately Newt pushed her against the wall. She moaned and her hot breath was tickling his neck. This was nothing unusual for Newt. He had a class at eleven thirty, but he was often late to that class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newt opened the door as the girl began to walk out with her books, she stopped and looked back at him.

"My name is Sonya by the way." And she turned the corner and she was gone. He turned the light off and closed the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He got to his class at twelve, he put on his sunglasses and walked in and sat in his seat, and he put his feet up on the chair in front of him. The teacher gave him a deadly glare, Newt tilted his sunglasses down and winked, sending the whole class into laughter.

He totally forgot to fix his hair so people already probably started to spread rumors about who the other lucky girl could be. It was funny actually, you would think that the girls would want to kiss and tell, but they didn't. Nobody never knew for sure who the girl was, they always kept it a secret. Which Newt didn't care, but he still thought it was funny. Newt thought that the girls must think that they have to sometime in their years at college get to spend some time with Newt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His last class was at five, and it ended at six thirty. Brenda had a class that ended at seven, so Newt didn't have to wait that long. But just in his luck, as he walks out he sees Thomas waiting by Brenda's car, and it was too late to run, the brunette had already spotted the blonde.

Newt walked over and sat on the hood of the girls car, he grabbed his light and matches from the pocket inside his jacket and he lit a cigarette. The brunette came up and sat next to him.

"My last class ended at four fifty." The blonde nodded, and continued to smoke his cigarette. The brunette cleared his throat and continued to speak.

"So um I heard around that you were late to your second class." Newt just ignored the brunette and continued to smoke, but he would not take his eyes off the blonde. Finally the blonde spoke up.

"What?" He said.

"I just want you to know, this whole "I'm better than everyone else" front is bullshit." The brunette paused then continued. "I don't understand your motive, poor Sonya was a perfectly nice girl..." The brunette froze, and Newt dropped his cigarette and stood up.

"How the fuck do you know about Sonya?" The blonde stood over the brunette, he gulped loudly.

"I....um...."

"Who else knows!?"

"No one!" The brunette shouted, and then he looked up into the darkening sky. "It's just, when I was in my next class I noticed she looked like she was in a daze, and then it clicked. I don't care but she's a nice girl! And you should stay the fuck away from her!" 

The brunette stood up and was now almost equal height with the blonde. Newt realized that Thomas must just be very aware of his surroundings, unlike the other idiots they went to school with. The blonde scoffed then sat back down.

"Ok I get it, you have a thing for the chick, I promise you won't have to worry about me." But Thomas just continued to stand there, and stare. Luckily Brenda came up, but now they had to work together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride was strangely quiet, clearly he was wrong about Thomas. There was something more going on, it wasn't just about the girl. But he could tell Thomas was angry.

They had gotten to the Glade, Brenda parked out back and opened the door. People kept flooding in, Thomas was quiet for the rest of his shift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They closed the shop up at nine thirty, apparently Thomas lived in the apartments right across the street. Brenda had walked upstairs, but before Thomas could leave Newt caught his arm.

"Hey greenie..." The brunette stopped in his tracks and looked at the blonde.

"We need to talk." The blonde gestured to one of the booths and they sat down, Newt decided he was going to come clean with the brunette.

"Ok Tommy here's the deal. I can tell you're smarter than the others and I'm going to come clean and I would appreciate it if you would listen." The blonde paused, cleared his throat then continued. 

"I do put up a front you are right, but that's just because I'm lost. My parents live so far away and never talk to me anymore. And I can't do anything right so I just gave up at the beginning decided just to stick with what I can do. And you are right, I am going to get kicked out soon if my grades down improve. And honestly I don't know what I'll do if that happens, so I'm stuck. That's it, end of story."

Thomas's eyes first started off as frustrated and intense, but then softened as Newt went on. The brunette reached out and squeezed the blondes hand, and then he moved his hand back under the table. It was such a stupid gesture, but yet Newt felt at ease by it.

"Ok, how about we get those grades up, what's your major?" They made eye contact.

"Psychology." 

The brunette smiled, then said. "Then that's where we start." And for the first time in forever Newt was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has been studying with Thomas for two weeks straight, every night after their night shift at The Glade. Newt realizes that his grades are improving, but then he also realizes that he hasn't slept with anyone in two weeks. Newt is determined to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I wanted to write this chapter earlier in the week but I got a lot of homework. So here it is! And I hope you enjoy:) (Again I apologize for my horrible grammar)

Newt has been studying with Thomas for two weeks straight, every night after their night shift at The Glade. He is of course still his usual jackass self at the University, but not around Thomas. The brunette was of course way smarter than he appeared, just like the blonde suspected.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was late one night, and The Glade was just about to close.

The night was rigged, and the cold air nipped at any exposed skin. It got dark earlier, and the soft yellow lights illuminated the city. Newt looked over at Thomas, the greenie had been doing a great job working the cash register, and Newt was happy to have him. For without the brunette, the blonde would have definitely been kicked out of their University by now.

Brenda had closed up the shop after her girlfriend Teresa came in. Teresa had long black hair, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a red scarf she had wrapped around her neck, and yellow gloves. She rubbed her hands together after she walked in, and she brushed the snow off of her long silky hair.

Brenda came up to her and handed her a hot beverage. Brenda had short brown hair, and her brown eyes watched the black haired girl as she took a long sip from her cup. They both told Thomas and Newt goodnight before they walked upstairs to Brenda's apartment.

They both cleaned up the coffee shop and then they took a seat at their regular booth. Newt had a physics test the next morning. Thomas had been helping him study for it for almost a week now.

Newt opened his binder, but before the blonde knew it, the brunette had snatched the binder from his grasps. He looked at the brunette with a confused look, when he saw the smug smile playing on Thomas' lips. The brunette cleared his throat and began to speak.

"What is the difference between centripetal acceleration and centrifugal force?"

Newt looked around the dim lighted room, and then made eye contact with Thomas. He looked deep into his brown eyes when he remembered.

"Centripetal acceleration is the acceleration an object experiences as it travels a certain velocity along an arc. And Centrifugal force is the imaginary force an unrestrained object experiences as it moves around an arc."

Thomas gave him a big proud smile, and Newt felt better just by seeing Thomas proud of him. This went on for about another hour.

Newt wanted to keep going, but Thomas said that he'd worked hard enough, and he should get a good nights rest. So they parted ways, and would see each other again soon for the morning shift. Newt watched as the brunette left, and it felt as if a weight had been dropped in his chest, but he ignored it and walked up to his apartment.

He unlocked the front door with his keys and walked in, it was like stepping into a fridge. Newt didn't have enough money to pay the heating bill, so cold nights it was.

He slipped off his shoes and shivered as his bare feet touched the hard floor. He quickly shoved on his slippers, and into a grey long sleeved shirt and long thick sweatpants.

He grabbed another blanket from his dresser and put it on his bed with the heap of other blankets already on it. And he slowly slicked into bed, he hissed at the coldness, and he finally started to warm up when sleep consumed him.

~~~~~~~~~

The blonde woke up. He was warm and comfortable, he did not want to get up. He then remembered his physics test, the blonde groaned then he threw the covers over his head. The alarm clock went off, he decided to deal with the cold and he got up.

~~~~~~~~~

Their morning shift was over, and this time Thomas was going to drive them to their school. Newt sat in the back, and Brenda sat up front with Thomas. They started taking like old friends, and it made Newts blood boil.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Newt said probably a little more bitchy then he intended.

"Thomas and I have known each other sense fourth grade, we were never close friends, but we know each other." With this it made Newt a little more calm.

They chatted the whole way there, when Thomas parked the car they were all about to go their separate ways when Thomas grabbed the blondes arm.

"Hey Newt, you're gonna do great. You know the material. Don't start doubting yourself now." Newt felt more confident just by hearing how proud the brunette was of him.

The blonde walked into school, his hair slick back, ripped jeans, and his leather jacket. He walked into the room, the teacher handed him the test, he finished it under an hour. He then handed his test to the teacher, then excused himself from the room. He went outside for a smoke. He put the white packet of death between his fingers, he then lit the cigarette. He took in a deep breathe of smoke, clearing his thoughts. It then hit him, he hasn't slept with anyone in over two weeks, he hasn't slept with anyone sense he met Thomas.

For some reason it now mattered, it didn't seem to before, but now it mattered. After he finished his cigarette he walked the halls. Looking for a girl who would be willing. That's when he passed a dark skinned girl. She gave him a smug smile, she looked at him, she blushed then stared at him and smiled. He knew she would follow him, he made his way to the usual place at the back of the building. He then slouched in front of the door. When he saw her start to approach, he opened the door and followed her in. When all of a sudden it was her to make the first move. As she captured his lips, he moved his hands down to her hips.

"What's your name?" The blonde said in between breathes.

"Harriet."

They then continued to kiss. But something was wrong, it didn't feel the same. He started to remember Sonya, and the way she felt. And the way it felt with the others. And it wasn't the same, something was definitely wrong. So he grabbed her shoulders and pulled back.

"I'm sorry Harriet, I have to go." He then opened the door and waited for her to leave the room.

"Was it something I did?" And she didn't look upset or mad, but she looked confused and sad. And it broke Newt inside. He went up and captured her lips one more time.

"I have to do something, maybe another time ok?" This made her face brighten, then he didn't feel as much as a jackass. She smiled, then she walked away.

It was him. It had to be. He thought everything was great, he thought he had it all figured out. He had to get his mind off things. He left the University, he didn't want to be there any more. He went for a drive. He drove around the city until it turned dark.

It was now seven, his work shift at The Glade started at six, it was too late to back out now. He decided to go for a drink. He got to the bar. Time got away from him, he was suppose to study with Thomas around ten, it was too late for that. It was now ten thirty, and he was making out with a girl at a bar.

He had four beers, and six shots of whiskey, he was drunk. And there was this girl sitting next to him, she bought a couple drinks for him, and before he knew it they were now making out on the couch in the back of the bar.

He kind of picked up on her name. Was it Scarlett? No, was it Jeniffer? No... It was Rachel! That was it. A complete stranger, just how he liked it. But something still wasn't right, not even when he was drunk as hell. It still didn't feel the same.

~~~~~~~~

He got into the car. And he knew he shouldn't be driving. And all of a sudden a burst of rage ran through his body, he got so angry, and he didn't know why. He punched the steering wheel, and screamed.

Why couldn't he do anything right? Why couldn't just one thing go right? Newt didn't ask for much. Then he tasted salt, he felt the tears run down his face. He then put the car into drive. There was only one place he wanted to go. There was only one place where he knew he would accepted.

 _Thomas_ '.

He started to drive there, when the tears started to become too much. Everything was blurry, and he had a terrible headache. He was almost there, but he didn't know what would happen next.

He remembered the bright lights. He remembered the rushing feeling, when all of a sudden he opened his eyes to the surroundings.

Everything was sideways, and he couldn't move his one leg. He grabbed his thigh and pulled, his leg was finally free. He limped to his feet, looking at his car. It was on its side.

There was a car behind his on its side also, the only difference was that the other car was on fire.

It hit him, he had gotten in an accident. He looked to the street, Thomas' house was right in front of him. He walked up the steps, and knocked on the door, the last thing the blonde rembered was Thomas repeating his name. Then the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenda accidentally says something about Thomas he didn't want people to know, and the brunette isn't very happy.

Newt woke up. It was like being born again, everything was unfamiliar and cold. He opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything, it was too bright. All he could see was a bright white blur.

When his vision finally started to clear up, he felt a cold shiver run through his body. Everything was like metal. And he was in the heart of it.

He looked over and saw Thomas looking at him. He eyes were warm and familiar. He tried to move when he realized his leg was stringed above the bed in a cast. It hurt a lot more than Newt remembered and he moaned at the pain. Thomas got up, and crouched by the blonde.

"Don't move, you messed up your leg." Thomas put his hand on the blondes shoulder, and started rubbing up and down his arm.

"What happened to my leg?" Newt gulped.

"You fractured the femur, it's not broken. But you won't be able to walk on it for a while. You might never walk on that leg the same." Newt wanted to cry.

He hated being in the hospital, he hated it. Now Newt was probably going to have to walk around with a cane for God knows how long. The blondes head started to pound, when realization struck. He had gotten in a car accident. He looked at Thomas.

"You hit your head, you need to sleep. Go back to sleep and we'll talk in a while." Newt didn't answer, he just nodded and closed his eyes before sleep consumed him.

~~~~~~~~

_All the memories were coming back. He could taste the salt from his sweat. His mouth was like sandpaper, and his hands were clammy. When his head started to pound, and the tears became too much. Everything was blurry, he couldn't see a damn thing. When bright white lights over took his senses, he didn't have time to react. When the force of the airbag collided with his chest. It took the breathe out of him, and he could feel the warmth from the flames. When he hit the ground, he hit the side of his head. The cement was cold, and when he tried to move it felt as if someone was holding him back, never to breathe again._

_~~~~~~~~_

Newt woke up again, this time his heart was pounding, and he was covered in sweat. He gasped for breathe, settling on the brunettes eyes.

Newt started to relax, and he took deep breathes. He looked down, Thomas was practically laying on top of him. Crouched on the blondes stomach, with the hem of the blondes hospital gown in his fists. He had shook Newt awake. He slowly slincked off of the blonde, and he sat back in the chair next to him.

"You were sweating and you were mumbling." Newt looked at the brunette, and he looked back, staring into each other's souls.

"What was I mumbling?" Thomas broke the eye contact and he stared at the wall. He seem conflicted, then he looked back at Newt, but avoiding his eyes.

"You were saying..." He paused, then once again made eye contact with the blonde. "I couldn't hear."  
Newt didn't want to press the brunette.

"Newt... What happened?" The blonde froze, he didn't want to tell the brunette. He was too ashamed of himself to think about it, let alone let the brunette judge him too.

"I got into a car accident." Thomas was not impressed with the answer, and he waited until the blonde gave Thomas a real answer. So the blonde told him everything, he told him about Harriet, he told him about how much he drank, and Rachel. He had even told Thomas how he hadn't slept with anyone in over two weeks.

"What made you decide you had to fuck someone?" Newt gulped loudly, and examined the brunettes hard and expressionless face.

"Its what I do." Thomas leaned in, and came so close to the blondes face, that their noses almost were touching.

"That's the only thing I know how to do." Thomas moved back, and he slouched in his chair. He chuckled, then he stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Thomas stopped and looked back at Newt.

"I'll be right back." Thomas left the room, leaving Newt with his thoughts.

Why did Thomas act like that whenever he mentioned a girl? Didn't he realize by now how the blonde worked? Maybe Thomas knew too much, maybe he was done with Newts bullshit and had just decided to leave? All his thoughts vanished when the door opened, but not to the brunette he expected.

Brenda walked in, she went up to Newt and gave him a kiss on the head before she sat down in the chair next to him.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Her voice was surprisingly angry for her. And it just made him feel worse about himself, when he looked up at Brenda, and watched as tears left her brown eyes.

"You could have died." The last word was hardly autiable, and he had hit rock bottom. This hole he had dug himself, he had finally reached the bottom, and he was stuck there.

"I'm sorry..." And he meant it. After all Brenda and Thomas had done for him, this is how he repayed them. Brenda wiped the tears from her eyes, and she crouched down next to the blonde.

"Newt I have to tell you something, Thomas couldn't tell you, knowing your history with her." Newts blood began to boil, why did Thomas care so much about Newts love life?

"The other person in the crash... Newt, it was Sonya." Newt froze, and all the air had left his lungs. He coughed, then he looked at Brenda in disbelief.

"Oh god, is she ok?" Brenda nodded.

"Yes she is fine, she got out of the car before it caught on fire, she just has some bad cuts. She went home this morning, and she talked to Thomas before he took her home." A sudden burst of rage shot through him hearing the names 'Thomas and Sonya' in one sentence.

"He did what?" He didn't know why it made him so angry.

"Calm your tits lover boy. The doctors said she had permission to leave, but she didn't have someone to take her home. I refused to leave, and I told Thomas to take her. He was reluctant at first, but I promised him I wouldn't leave and he took her home. But it was probably awkward considering their history..." Newt froze, and he just got more angry.

"History?" Brenda froze, she realized she said something that was not suppose to be said. She stumbled, and looked around nervously.

"Thomas and Sonya dated their junior year through the end of senior year, then he broke up with her at graduation, it was not pretty." That's why Thomas seemed so upset about Sonya, even though he got that way about all of them. When he talked about Sonya it was different, and now the blonde knew why.

"Why did he brake up with her?" She looked at him hesitantly.

"This is really a conversation you should have with Thomas..." Newt didn't brake eye contact, he wanted an answer. Brenda sighed.

"You are never going to let this go. Alright, Sonya said that she loved him, and then he told her that he liked guys, and that he didn't want to hurt her because she was a really nice girl." Newts jaw dropped, Thomas was gay?

"Really?" She nodded, then the door opened and the brunette walked in. They both shot him glares of guilt, and Brenda began to sweat.

"Brenda what did you tell him?" She gulped loudly.

"I told him about Sonya." He stomped his foot on the ground.

"That was not your place to tell him, it's _my_ fucking life, not yours." Newt never pictured Thomas as the angry type.

"I'm sorry, he just started asking questions, and I felt like it was his place to know." She could barely finish the last word before Thomas continued to yell at her.

" _Fuck_ you Brenda. You think you can just walk up to strangers and tell them my fucking life story!?" He took a threatening step closer, and she pushed back on Newts hospital bed.

"But it's Newt, it's not like I told him about Minho..." She stopped and put her hands over her mouth. Thomas pinched his nose and groaned.

"Brenda, please leave we'll talk later." And he said this strangely calm. Brenda stood up, and grabbed the doors handle, she mumbled 'sorry' before existing the room.

"Newt, I'm sorry, I should have told you. But I've never been in these type of situations. I didn't know what to do, everything just happened so fast..." He sighed. "I'm sorry." Newt looked at him.

" _You're_ sorry! You have nothing to apologize for! It's your life, I can't tell you what to do."

Thomas nodded, then he sighed then sat down in the chair. Newt nervously coughed.

"If you don't mind me asking... Who's Minho?" Thomas sighed, then his eyes started to water.

"I started dating Minho a little after high school, he died two years later in a car accident." Newt sat in shock, he had no idea. Now he just felt like more of an asshole.

"Shit Tommy..." Thomas nodded as tears started to roll down his face. He wanted to stand up and give the brunette a hug.

"Well you should rest, I'll leave you be." Thomas stood up and started to walk away, Newt stopped him.

"Tommy... Will you stay?" Thomas stopped and then he sat back down. Newt closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I will try to update as soon as I can. I have a lot going on, so I'm sorry if I don't update soon. (Sorry again for my terrible grammar)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Brenda and Thomas try to patch things up, a certain blonde might be secretly listening to their conversations. And Newt might have said something he didn't even know he said, and he might regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this sooner, but midterms are getting so close! And I've been so stressed out. So it might be a few weeks till I update again. But enjoy! (Sorry for my horrible grammar)

Newt had woken up to two people yelling outside his door. He wanted to get up and investigate, but his leg was attached to the bed. He groaned, then he tried his best to pick up what was being said.

"Look at me Thomas! _Look_ at me! If you don't tell me what happened in that car with Sonya I will force you to leave, at this very second." He heard Thomas huff.

"Nothing happened! I don't have feelings for Sonya!"

"Bullshit Thomas! Don't you fucking lie to me! I've known you too long!"

"Damn it Brenda! Why don't you ever believe me!?" There was silence. Things had eased, and they both calmed down.

"I asked her how she was, she said, and I quote 'I just got in a fucking car accident! What do you think!?' So I left her be, the car ride was just silence." There was a pause, Brenda must have been processing what Thomas just told him.

"I believe you." More silence, they must have finally come to means and made up.

"You really like him don't you? You like Newt." There was silence, Newt could hear his heartbeat beating in his chest.

"I don't know... I do care about him, a lot more than I would like to admit."

"Thomas, listen to me." Silence fell. And Newt kept listening,

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? With Newt? Are you sure it won't get too serious?." And Newt could hear the truth and emotion in her voice.

"It's okay Brenda, I'm not a child I can hold my own weight." Silence fell again, and Newt wanted to go up to the door to hear better. Then Newt heard a soft mumble,

"I just don't want you getting hurt." There was silence again, but then suddenly the door was opened and Brenda walked in. Newt was nervous, he didn't want them to know he was listening, but he was busted. She walked up to him,

"Newt, Thomas is a good guy, and I know you might not have any feelings for him. But he really cares about you, just..." She paused, and silence fell.

"Be careful with him. Can you do that? For me?" Newt let more silence in, and he looked at her, he gave her a serious glare. Before Newt could answer, the brunette had left the room. And another brunette entered, Newt began to sweat, he could feel it. The brunette chuckled,

"No need to be nervous Newtie, it's just me." Newt smiled at the nickname. Thomas sat down on his hospital bed,

"So you heard what was said out there huh?" The blonde nodded,

"You heard everything?" Newt nodded again, silence fell.

"Tommy, nothing you said out there, _nothing_ will effect how I feel about you." And Newt was serious, Thomas padded Newts good leg. And he gave the brunette a warm smile, and Newt might have melted inside a bit.

"It's a hard knock life, ain't it Newtie?" Newt chuckled at the nickname again.

"It sure is Tommy." They both chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~

A little while later, the door opened. And Newt almost vomited in surprise of who walked through the door. It was his _mom_.

"Oh my gosh Issac, what happened?" Newt cringed at his name.

"Isaac?" Thomas looked at him questionably. Newt groaned. Thomas stood up and intruded himself.

"Hello, I'm Thomas nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Please call me Bertha." Thomas gave his mom a wide smile.

"Hello Bertha, very nice to meet you." And when they stopped shaking hands Thomas walked toward the door,

"I'll leave you two be, Newt holler if you need anything." He gave the blonde a smile then exited the room.

Why the fuck was his mom here? Why wasn't she in London with his dad?

"He seems like a nice fella." Then she looked at Newt and wiggled her eyebrows. 

"He's cute too." Newt groaned. 

"Isaac, I heard you got in a car accident." Newt rolled his eyes.

"Yes mom I have, and you know I prefer Newt." She gave him a hard stare.

"I brought you into this world and I named you, I am going to call you what I named you when I birthed you."

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I was around the town and all of a sudden, the hospital calls and says my baby has gotten into a car accident. I rushed down here to come and check on you."

"But why? I thought you never wanted to see me again?"

"Well that may be true, but that doesn't mean I don't care." Newt was so perplexed, what was up with this woman? Sense when did she care? And why was she even in New York?

"Mom, what are you doing in New York?"

"Hmmm well, my work is publishing some new stories and I was told to fly down to check on the sources before they get printed." Newt hummed.

"Isaac Newton, are you not happy to see me?" Newt just looked at her.

"Wow I thought I raised you better." He wanted to jump up and choke her.

"Well last time I saw you, I was leaving and you were cursing me out the door." She sighed.

"That's because you decided to leave to go to New York to chase some dream of you 'becoming someone' and we all know with your current situation, that ain't happening sweatheart."

He was trying so hard not to freak out. He just wanted sleep, he had had a long day. He was done, he just wanted to go home. "

Is there anything else you want?"

"Nope. I just wanted to check up on you. Your father says hi, and I'll be on my way. Goodbye Isaac, it was lovely to see you."

And just like that, his mom left. Thomas entered right after she left. He walked up to the blonde with a sluggish smile.

"So Isaac, how's your mum?" Newt violently swung his arm at the brunette, sending the brunette into a fit of laughter, causing the blonde to also laugh with the brunette.

When all of a sudden, reality struck Newt. His relationship with Thomas, whatever it was, had been moving too fast-- and he didn't like it. Too much commitment, too much too loose. He had never been in this postion, then the blonde had decided it would be best for the both of them, if Newt just kind of fizzled away. So Newt got really defensive, trying to push the brunette away.

"I think it's best if you go." Thomas looked at Newt, confused.

"What? You don't want me to stay?" Thomas sat down, and looked at the blonde concerned. It broke Newt apart, but he knew this was what was best.

"I can handle myself. You should go home, I'll get out in a couple of days."

"I'm _not_ leaving." All of a sudden Newt got really angry.

" _Thomas_ , you need to leave."

"We were just having a nice moment, is this about your mom?"

"This has nothing to do with my mom. This has to do with you, and how you don't think I can take care of myself."

"Newt I never said that--"

"Don't you get it!?" Newt was now screaming, he couldn't stand looking at the brunette. He needed space,

"Get what? Get _what_ Newt?"

"I don't need you! I can take care of myself!"

"Wow Newt, I am just here to help you."

"I don't need your help!"

"What about your grades? Look how much you have improved. You _can't_ deny it."

"I'll figure out a way."

"So you just decided you don't need me!? Just like that? You think I'll just go away? That's _not_ how I work, sorry bout your luck."

"Thomas I don't need you!"

"What about when you..." The brunette started to fade, and he chocked back his words.

"When I _what_?"

"When you..." He gulped, and he looked away, looking ashamed.

"When I what?" Newt repeated.

"When you said..." He looked at Newt with big eyes.

"What did I say?" He looked into the brunettes big brown eyes. And he could feel the sadness, it hit him. Thomas looked away,

" _Nothing_..." Thomas started to walk toward the door. He opened the door,

"Just get some rest." And then he left. Newt hadn't meant for things to get so out of hand, that's just how it happened. Yes Newt felt like an asshole, but that's because he was one, just like his mom. Newt started to hear bickering outside the door,

"Newt did _what_!?" That was definitely Brenda. She was talking with Thomas again.

"Why would he do that?" Then there was a pause, then a long silence. Then there was was some whispering Newt couldn't here, but then they spoke louder.

"He mumbled _what_ in his sleep?"

"One of the first days, I woke him up because he was sweating, he was probably having a dream of the accident. And right before I waked him up, he said something."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said _'Thomas... Where are you? I need you._ '"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the day. The day Newt has been waiting so desperately for. Newt is finally let out of the hospital. He has to walk around with crutches, but it's better than being stuck in that Clorox smelling prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been over a month since I've updated! Here's the new chapter, sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy! (I apologize for any grammar mistakes)

Newt unlocked the door to the coffee shop. It smelled like freshly brewed coffee and espresso beans. Brenda and Thomas must have been taking good care of the shop. Newt cringed thinking about the boy he so desperately wanted to see. Newt hadn't seen the brunette since they fought, which was three days ago. Newt had never felt so alone inside, it's like his heart had been ripped out. But it was all his doing, Newt had ruined his own life. He had fucked it up just like everything else.

It was a Friday afternoon, the doctor said the blonde could go back to his university Monday. Three days Newt would spend doing nothing and going out of his fucking mind.

Newt limped over to the kitchen, he hadn't eaten a good meal in what felt like months. He opened the fridge to find a glass container, and a yellow sticky note on top. He read the note out loud,

"'Dear Newt,

I know we didn't leave things off well, and I don't want to bother you. But I bet you're tired of eating gross hospital food. I asked Brenda if I could borrow her spare key to your apartment, and I put some lasagna in the fridge. I hope you don't mind. Thomas.'"

Newt was in shock, after what Newt had said, and after everything he had done. Thomas still went out of his way to help the blonde, he did not deserve the specimen that was Thomas.

Newt heated up the lasagna and enjoyed every bite. Damn, Thomas was a good cook. Was there anything he wasn't good at? After the blonde finished his meal, he slowly walked up the stairs with his crutches. Then he plopped into his King sized bed. That was nicest thing about his small apartment, was his bed. Newt took some prescription pain killers, then he drifted asleep...

~~~~~~

_Newt was in his car, he couldn't see anything, it was pitch black._

_He looked at the passenger side, and the world had become the clearest it had ever been. There was Thomas, sitting next to Newt, the brunette had the biggest smile, and he seemed so happy, Newt melted inside._

_But when the blonde looked back at the road, the world became fuzzy, and he couldn't see anything. All of a sudden, a rush ran through the blonde. He had a bad feeling of what was about to happen, his eyes started to water, his grip tightened on the wheel. His mouth became so dry, and his legs began to shake, that's when he saw it. He saw the two headlights, and he knew what was about to happen, his heart stopped._

_He looked over at the brunette, who still had the same adorable smile on his face, the blonde grabbed for the brunettes hand when the cars crashed. It happened so fast._

_Newt opened his eyes, the car was on the side of the road, except it wasn't on the ground, it was vertical. With the front of the car in the air. He still couldn't see anything, everything was a blind fuzz. When he looked over at the brunette, the world was clear again. The ceiling of the car had crushed the brunettes head. The blonde could see the blood trickle down, his first reaction was to scream. Newt screamed as loud as he could, he screamed for help._

_He then tried to wiggle the handle of the door loose, it wouldn't budge, so he used his elbow to break the glass of the window and he crawled through._

_It was like he couldn't move, it wasn't real, he knew that, but he didn't know how to wake up. He threw up, when he finally found enough strength to get up, he sulked over to the other car in the crash._

_But it caught fire, he walked as close as he could. That's when he found Sonya, her head was stuck in the windshield, he saw pieces of glass stuck in her skull. He through up again, and then the world turned black._  

The blonde screamed, he looked around, he was in his bed. He was sweating like he had just finished a marathon. Newt ran to the bathroom, and this time he threw up for real. He laid on the cool floor, when he heard the slam of his front door, then Brenda appeared. She threw herself at him,

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is it your leg?" She exaimined Newt, he thew up again before he could respond.

"Yeah Brenda, I'm okay. It was just a.... It was just a bad dream." They're breathing was staring to even. Brenda helped Newt up,

"Now that you're calmed down, and while I'm here. Why don't you tell me what happened between you and Thomas?" Newt gulped loudly.

"Brenda... Please, you wouldn't understand."  Brenda looked at Newt, she gave him a hard stare.

"Try me." She said.

"You see how great Thomas is..." She nodded.

"Brenda, I could never be what he deserves. I could never-" Brenda put her hand over his mouth.

"Stop right there, yes you can. You're a changed man, Thomas has made you a better person. You are now a better person. You can't think like that, what you _can_ do, is you can strive everyday, to be there for him. To do what he has done for you. Now, go back to sleep, it's three thirty in the morning." Newt chuckled,

"Thank you Brenda."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt goes back to the University on Monday. He's more nervous than he thought he would be. He's changed, he knows he messed up with Thomas. He can't loose him, he didn't know it yet, but Newt has feelings for Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost complete!:o  
> I hope you have enjoyed it so far. (Sorry for my grammar)

It was a chilled Monday morning. Newt woke up frozen to the bone, he hissed at the coldness. He slowly sat up and placed his feet on the floor. He didn't need his crutches anymore, but he had a limp that would never go away. He felt pins and needles when he stood up.

Newt through on a grey t-shirt and a green stripped flannel over his t-shirt, and grey sweatpants. No more jeans, no more sunglasses, no more jackass attitude. Newt was a changed person.

He brushed his teeth, and he ran a comb through his blonde hair. And he walked down to the coffee shop. And took a seat, he shot Brenda a text

" **Hey Bren I'm down at the coffee shop. Ready whenever you are."** He waited for a response,

" **I'm almost done, Thomas should be there any minute. "** Newt cringed at the mention of the brunette, and speaking of the devil, in walks Thomas. Newt almost fell on the floor. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that was too tight, and black jeans. And he was wearing a dark blue beanie, and was he wearing glasses? He looked amazing .

Thomas sat down next to Newt, it was quiet for a little bit, but then the brunette broke the silence.

"Newt, if there's anything I did- " and Newt didn't expect him to interrupt the brunette and capture his lips. The pins and needles were replaced by butterflies, and a shot of adrenaline shot through the blondes body. Thomas was startled at first, but he easily melted into the kiss. It felt like it lasted forever, and for just a moment, Newt was happy. The kiss had left both of them breathless.

"Tommy... You did nothing wrong, it was all me, I'm so-" and now it Thomas' turn to interrupt Newt with capturing his lips. This time it was different, they both poured in the care and compassion they felt for one another. And it was the most amazing feeling, and Newt wished he would have realized it sooner, how much he cared for Thomas.

They heard footsteps coming from the door that lead up to the apartments. They both stopped, and looked up at Brenda standing by the door. They both looked at her with wide eyes, and she chuckled.

"I knew Newt wouldn't be able to keep his dirty hands off of you." And she smirked, Newts face flushed and Thomas blushed.

They walked outside to Thomas' car, Newt started to walk towards the drivers side, he paused. He looked down at his feet, and he felt the pins and needles, and limped over to the passengers side, and when he climbed in, he winced at the pain. Thomas gave the blonde a concerned look, and Newt gave him a look of reassurance.

~~~~~~

When they arrived at the University, Newt was a lot more nervous than he thought he would be. He started to sweat, his chest started to pound. He was startled by the brunettes hand taking his hand. Thomas rubbed his thumb over the blondes knuckles. And just by his gesture, Newt already started to feel better.

Newt grabbed Thomas' hand, and they walked into the university together, hand in hand. Newt wasn't ashamed, he didn't care anymore.

~~~~~~

It felt like the day would never end. It lasted forever, and Newt had to stay after to make up work. Thomas and Brenda offered to stay, but the blonde convinced them he was fine and he would just take the bus.

It was almost ten, and the blonde was walking outside to the bus stop when a hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, he looked back and saw Sonya.

"Can I help you?" She looked him over, caressing his shoulder.

"Why are you here so late?" He gave her a look.

"I had to make up work." Her hand gently moved to his back, as she started rubbing.

"Let me take you home." She said in a soft, sweet voice, she tilted her head and waited for a response.

"It's okay I can take the bus, thank you." And as he started to leave she pulled him back again, and caressed his shoulder.

"Please, let me take you home." What could she do? Maybe she was just trying to be nice.

"Okay, sure. Thank you." And they walked to Sonya's car, it was a cute pink slug bug.

"Hopp in." she said with a smirk. The car ride was very interesting.

~~~~~~~

"Is that a permenent limp?" He nodded. Newt did not like talking about his personal life.

"I _never_ would have guessed you were gay." She said it so blunt, he had to do a double take.

"What?" He still couldn't believe she said that.

"You walked in with Thomas this morning. There were all sorts of rumors, but I actually can't beileve you and Thomas are _actually_ a thing."

"Why do you care who I'm with?" She looked over at him, and gave him a sweet smile.

"I just want you to be happy." And it was just the way she said things, they were condescending. The rest of the car ride was silence. She parked in front of the coffee shop.

"Why don't I walk you up?" He gave her weird look, but remained quiet. They walked into the dim lighted shop, and they walk up the stairs to his apartment.

He unlocked the door, and was about to walk in. "Thank you Sonya, I will-" but before he could finish Sonya had pushed him against the door and started to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. He pushed her back-

"what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing!?" He said as he looked at her dumbfounded.

"What... Don't wanna play a little _role playing?_ " Newt could not beileve what was going on.

They made their way to the couch. He didn't know what to do, he tried to push her off. But his body was too weak from the crash. He couldn't stop the wet kisses that were being pushed into his mouth.

Sonya started to take off her clothes, first her shirt, then his shirt. It was all happening so fast, she now only had on her bra and underwear.  When Newt started to process what was happening he flipped her over.

"I _don't_ want to be with you." And she chuckled, she then grabbed his cock, forcing him to moan. And just as this happened Newt looked over- and he saw Thomas- standing in the doorway. Looking directly at them, and his face. He looked so sad and broken, Newt died on the inside.  The brunette stormed out of the room and slammed the door. When he looked back Sonya was putting her clothes on- Newt got to his feet and pinned her against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do!?" She handed the blonde his phone. He read a text sent before they entered the apartment.

" **Hey Tommy- I'll be home by 10:20 if you want to come over?"** Newt could not beileve this, he threw this phone down.

"Why? _Why_ would you do this!?" She chuckled as she started walking towards the door.

"Thomas broke up with me, in front of the entire school. He humiliated me, so when I saw you two getting all lovey dovey- I just had to come up with a plan. It wasn't hard." She opened the door, winked, and then she was gone.

Newt wanted to scream. Nothing in his life would ever go right. The best decision was for him to just vanish, everyone's life would be better without him in it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt knew he couldn't stay, not like this. He had to leave, but there's one thing he almost forgot about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reading, and a special thank you to those who stuck around for all seven chapters, you all are amazing:) I hope you all enjoyed my first newtmas fanfic!

Newt had been on the phone all morning with his realtor, trying to sell his apartment above the coffee shop. Finally they both had come to a reasonable price and he Newt would be on his way.

The blonde sat on the couch, tired from being on the phone for over two hours, but it was time to pack.

~~~~~~~~~

After he had finished packing he made sure he had his ticket back to London, where he would be living with his mother and father again. It's what he deserved, and his mother was only willing to let him live with them if he worked with her publisher. And it was good enough for him.

Newt had only one suitcase and a bookbag, he didn't own a lot of material things.

As the blonde started to make his way downstairs he realized it was Tuesday, today was the day they graduated from their University.

"Damn it." He swore under his breath.

The blonde checked his plane ticket, he did have five hours until the plane departed, it was two in the afternoon and the graduation ceremony started at three. He made his way to the bus stop.

~~~~~~~

Newt arrive at the University frazzled and sweaty, he grabbed his cap and gown and threw it on, it was two fifty-five. He placed his luggage in the old room where he used to take his "lovers" he almost got sick walking into the room.

Newt sat down quietly, without hardly any one noticing. And that's when he saw Thomas, he looked tired and worn out. And the blonde wanted to go up to him, pick him up, and place him down on a bed.

Then he looked to his left and he noticed Brenda staring at him, she was givng him a look like "where have you been." But Newt just gave her a professional nod.

The time came where they started to call names, everyone went up, some people started to cry, and some students just didn't care; Newt was one of those students. But then he saw the brunette walk up on the stage, he looked like someone had just killed his puppy, and it ate Newt alive inside.

But then soon after Sonya walked up, and she walked up like she owned the whole damn building, and he wanted to push her filthy lying ass off the stage.

Brenda walked up, and she looked happy and perky, he was really going to miss her. She was the only one there for Newt, until Thomas came along.

And then it was the time they called up his name "Isaac Newton." He cringed at the name. Newt walked up slowly and steady, and when he made eye contact with the audience that's when he saw Thomas, and they both looked into each other's eyes. And it's like the world froze. Thomas was misty eyed, and you could  tell he was broken, and it was all Newts fault. Newt walked off the stage and sat back down.

Some students gave speeches, but after they were released; Newt was gone. No one would ever have to see his lonely sad ass again.

He made his way to the back of the building when a strong hand grabbed his arm and turned him around, it was Thomas. The brunette stood there, soft tears started to leave his eyes. He shook them away and then he spoke

"Just tell me why; I think I deserve to know that much." A lump was in Newts throat. His mouth became dry, and his eyes became misty.

"Thomas..." Newt mumbled; Thomas still holding his hand.

"I never meant to hurt you. You don't deserve to be hurt. All you have ever done is helpe me, and been there for me. And what I did in return, I just threw shit at your face. And I don't know how you will be able to ever forgive me, hell I will never be able to forgive myself." Thomas stood there and just looked into the blondes eyes, before the brunette responded

"Just tell me what happened." Newt knew Thomas wouldn't believe him, he didn't know what to say. Newt shook his head and said quietly

"You wouldn't believe me." Thomas let go of Newts arm, and he took a step back. The blonde spoke again

"But after this you never have to see me again, if when you feel the time is right. I wrote you something." Thomas' hand shook has he took the folded piece of paper. Thomas began to cry, his eyes became red, and he started to self- consciously lick his lips continuously.

"Are you leaving?" Newt nodded

"Where?" Newt took Thomas' hand and they walked to his luggage. He pulled him into the room; leaving the door open. And the blonde pulled out his plane ticket.

"London? Is that where your parents live?" Again the blonde nodded.

"This says your plane leaves at seven, that's in three hours." Newt continued to look at his shoes, he had nothing to say.

"I um.." The brunette hesitated.

"Sonya came up to me before the ceremony. She said that I deserved better, and that I was a great person-"

"Well you are." Newt interrupted.

"But that's not the point." Thomas said. "The point is that I think you're avoiding telling me what happened is because I don't think it was you that texted me to come over." Newt looked up at Thomas' eyes.

"I think Sonya texted me and set it up." Newt looked at the brunette dumbfounded; he tried to get some words out but all the blonde did was shake, and he couldn't get any sentences across.

"I- um- how- you..." The brunette took his hand and started to chuckle; Newt had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.

"I take it that's what happened." Newt shook his head slowly.

"Does that mean you're going to stay?" The blonde looked at the brunette. In that moment Newt realized, what he didn't want to admit all this time, he loved Thomas, he loved him more than anything. And that's why he had to leave. Newt shook his head. Thomas' face saddened, Newt looked at the floor.

"Why... Why don't you want to stay with me?" Tears started to leave Newts eyes.

"Because I will never be what you deserve, I will always keep messing things up. There's nothing I can do about it. You need to go and do something that makes you happy- "

"But you make me happy." Thomas interrupted. Newt shook his head.

"And you'll find someone else who makes you happy." Thomas looked at Newt and now they were both teary eyed messes.

"I have to go." Thomas had a death grip on Newts hand and would not let go. But another brunette walked in. Brenda came in and she grabbed Thomas' stomach and picked him up; and they were gone. Newt grabbed his things, and made his way to the bus stop.

Thomas tried to break away from Brenda's grip' "let go!" She refused.

"Thomas, this is what's best. I know it doesn't feel like it, but you know what they say. 'If you love it, set it free.'" Thomas loosened his grip on Brenda and tears came rolling out of his eyes, he turned around and started to cry onto Brenda's shoulder. She let go of his waist, and started to rub his back.

Then a familiar red head started to approach the brunettes, she made a clicking sound with her mouth.

"You know Thomas, maybe next time you should protect your investments." And Brenda snapped, she punched Sonya square in the nose. She fell over and hit the floor with a bloody nose. Thomas looked at Brenda in shock.

"Go. Go get him." Thomas looked at Brenda with a wide grin and he ran to the car and jumped in; heading for the airport.

~~~~~~~~

Newt was waiting in line for customs, he had gotten there just in time. And he was standing there, calm and quietly. He felt like he was empty inside; never to smile again. When he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Newt! Newt! Wait!" The blonde stepped out of line and placed his things on the side. Newt met Thomas half way, and they both stopped in front of each other winded.

"You know what Tommy, you are one stubborn son of a bitch." And they both chuckled, Thomas grabbed the sides of Newts face and pulled him into a kiss.

As they kissed Newt grabbed Thomas' waist and pulled his closer. They were getting dirty looks from everyone around; neither of them cared. It was like a dream, and Newt knew he would never feel this way again. They pulled away when they ran out of breath. Newt placed a kiss on Thomas' forehead and whispered

"I love you." Leaving Thomas there, alone, never to see the blonde again.

Newt never looked back, he couldn't. The blonde grabbed his things and stepped back into line. And Thomas walked out of the airport with tears in his eyes. After the brunette walked out of the airport, and stepped into his car, he rememberd the note.

He grabbed the folded piece of paper and opened it, and began to read.

**"Dear Thomas,**

**I know that you don't believe me when I say this, but this is for the best. And I hope one day, we will cross paths again. But please find your happiness, don't rely on me, rely on yourself. I remember the first day I saw you, and even though I didn't know it yet, I thought to myself 'damn he's fine.' But do believe me when I tell you this, I love you, with every ounce of my heart. And I know you will be okay without me.**

**P.s. Take care of Brenda for me**

**Love, Newt"**


End file.
